This patent relates to high power gas transport lasers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,610 describes a relatively compact carbon dioxide laser capable of producing continuous output power of 1 to 2 kw at 10.6 .mu.. This laser has been used successfully for cutting, welding and other industrial purposes but is limited as indicated above in its power generating capabilities. There is a continuing need for still higher power industrial lasers of this type while nevertheless retaining the advantages of practicable weight and size. There is no known prior art laser having these features and specifications.
Another prior art high power CW laser system utilizes several hundred individually ballasted cathode pins which project into the gas lasing medium opposite the anode structure. The disadvantages of the pin cathode construction is complexity and cost, and difficulty in adequately cooling the pins thereby necessitating use of high melting point materials that may tend to contaminate the gas mixture.